


Falling for You

by ByTheBi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBi/pseuds/ByTheBi
Summary: Based on a drawing by tumblr user aina-p: "AU where upcoming world champion Viktor Nikiforov pretends to be an amateur at ice skating just so he can get lessons from the cute, oblivious skating teacher next door."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261545) by aina-p. 



The scratched up ice stung Victor’s hands as he threw himself down for what must have been the fourth time in the past half hour. For a second as he sat there on the freezing ground, he questioned how things had gotten to the point where he, world-renowned figure skater Victor Nikiforov, was taking fall after fall in a rink.

“Are you okay?”

Ah, right. It was because of him.

Victor looked up into concerned brown eyes, feeling his heart flutter as he did so. “Yes, I’m alright,” he said, laughing easily and accepting the man’s outstretched hand. He could have pulled himself to his feet nimbly, but instead he deliberately struggled a little, leaning heavily on the slightly younger man for support.

“Haha, easy there,” he remarked, smiling as he steadied Victor. When he was certain Victor was stable enough on his own, he let go. He didn’t stray far though, hovering nearby in case he needed to swoop in for further assistance.

“Just when I thought I was getting the hang of it, too. Whatever would I do without you, Yuuri?” Victor purred, gazing at his ‘savior’ with adoration. To his delight, color instantly bloomed on Yuuri’s cheeks.

“I’m just doing my job, Victor,” he mumbled, shrugging off the praise. Victor grasped his hands, leaning in earnestly.

“Really,” he insisted. “You’re wonderful, Yuuri.” He paused to allow the pink in Yuuri’s cheeks to deepen, relishing the sight. He really was too endearing. It was worth every tumble Victor had faked so far. “So much so, in fact, I was just thinking–“

“Yuuuuuri! Your 3 o’ clock class is starting soon!”

The instructor turned, hurriedly calling out an apology and thereby cutting Victor off, who pouted. Right when he was about to ask him out, too. Before he could make a second attempt at it, Yuuri was bowing apologetically to him, saying that he needed to go.

“But-“

“I’m sorry, but if you need any more help, I’m sure Minami will be happy to assist you. Good luck, Victor, and thank you for stopping by the Ice Castle.” And with one last beautiful smile, he was skating off to the other side of the rink where his coworker awaited him.

Victor leaned against the short wall enclosing the rink and sighed. “Next time,” he assured himself, watching the cute instructor glide across the ice with poise.

Next time arrived not two days later, when an impatient Victor returned to Ice Castle for another private lesson with the attractive skating instructor. An easy-going and obviously talented young man, Yuuri had Victor swooning over him from their first meeting earlier in the week.

All Victor had needed was a phone number, or if he was really lucky, a date. Then he was certain he could sweep Yuuri off his feet; he just needed a chance. Which was why he had decided to feign incompetence out on the ice, so that Yuuri would stay beside him and they could get to know each other while Victor supposedly learned. Victor hadn’t thought far ahead enough to think over how he would eventually reveal the truth. He just figured he could cross that bridge when he got to it.

He reached the bridge much sooner than expected.

“Wow, you’re a really fast learner. Are you sure you’re a beginner?” Yuuri asked, yanking Victor out of his thoughts. He had been watching his so called pupil like a hawk as he guided him around the rink for the past few minutes. Victor, who in his daze had slipped into the skating techniques that came naturally to him, shook his head and focused on Yuuri’s words rather than the mesmerizing twinkle in his eyes.

“Positive,” he crooned. “You’re just a really good teacher, Yuuri.”

To his surprise, he thought he saw a smirk as Yuuri turned his head away. “I don’t know, Victor,” Yuuri said, the lilt in his voice confirming the fact that there was indeed a smirk on his face. “I just don’t think I’m teaching you much.”

“On the contrary, you’ve taught me so much already,” Victor lied, reaching for Yuuri’s hands just to feel close to him. Yuuri loosely gripped his hands in return, blushing, but looking no less mischievous. For once during his charade, Victor’s legs actually felt unsteady, but he knew it was not from clumsiness.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t think there’s much I can teach five-time World Championships winner Victor Nikiforov about ice skating.” Yuuri said, turning to shoot him a pointed look. Victor paled, then immediately dropped his head.

“Yuuri,” he groaned, moving his hands to rest on the man’s shoulders. “You knew. How long did you know? How long did you allow me to live a lie?”

Yuuri shrugged delicately, careful not to disturb Victor’s hold on him. “I’m a pretty big fan of uh, figure skating, so I recognized you right away. At first I thought you were just having an off day, but when you asked for help, I assumed you just didn’t want to be recognized or something. But it became too funny not to say something when I saw you stumbling around like this.”

Victor groaned again, causing Yuuri to giggle, giving the Russian the satisfaction of hearing that sound at least. “You’re so mean, Yuuri. And here I thought you were such a sweet and patient guy for putting up with my clumsiness.”

“You think I’m sweet?”

Victor looked up. The question had been asked jokingly, but his expression was full of sincerity when he answered, “Yes. And really cute, too.”

Yuuri smiled, somehow appearing both bashful and pleased with himself. Then his eyes widened as he came to the obvious conclusion laid out before him. “Is that why you lied?”

“Of course it is. I needed a reason to talk to you.”

“You could have just said hello,” Yuuri pointed out, the red on his cheeks intensifying.

Ever the one for dramatics, Victor shook his head. “No! That isn’t romantic at all!”

“But falling on your face is?”

“No, but that wasn’t the plan really. The plan was to spend time with you, but you already know, so that’s out the window. But it’s okay because you’re here now, so I can just ask for your number.” Victor inhaled deeply, then inched forward. “Katsuki Yuuri, would you be so kind as to give me your phone number? I’d love to spend time with you without having to hurt myself.”

At that, Yuuri actually laughed, a sound so warm and wonderful that Victor could feel heat well up in his own cheeks. He grinned and held out his phone.

“Tell you what,” Yuuri said, taking the phone and beginning to add himself to the contacts list. “I’ll do you one better. Swing by here Thursday night after we close. We’ll have the rink to ourselves and maybe you can actually teach me a few things.” He passed the phone back to its ecstatic owner.

“Excellent!” Victor cried, ready to burst with excitement at the prospect of being able to impress Yuuri with his skills. Yuuri beamed back at him.

“I’ll see you then. I have a class of 5 year olds to teach soon, so I’ll let you go now. Think you can handle things on your own?” he said slyly. Victor chuckled.

“I think I’ll be fine.”

“Good.”

With that, Yuuri left to prepare for his class. Victor looked after him fondly for a few seconds before turning and skating gracefully for the exit now that he no longer had to hide his talent. 

Or at least, he tried to.

Because as soon as he had moved a few feet, his legs gave out underneath him and he fell to the ice in the most ungraceful manner possibly, arms flailing and an embarrassingly loud yelp escaping him.

He could hear Yuuri’s laughter drift over from across the rink and he groaned, letting the ice cool his rapidly heating face. So much for looking cool in front of Yuuri.

“Well,” he mumbled into his folded arm, as he listened to Yuuri’s little giggle-snorts. “At least I can say it worked.”

Besides, he thought, lifting himself to his feet, there was always next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been available on my tumblr (peachylixir) for a while now, but given the positive response there, I thought it wasn't fair to the people who didn't follow me not to get to see it too. If you came here from tumblr to leave kudos or a comment, thank you very much; it's much appreciated <3
> 
> If you liked this AU, I strongly encourage you to check out the original artist who came up with this adorable idea in the first place. They've also linked to numerous fics written by other talented individuals who wanted to flesh out this idea. I definitely encourage you to look at those too!


End file.
